


Hellish as Puck Himself

by selahexanimo



Category: Leviathan - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selahexanimo/pseuds/selahexanimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A part of Lilit will always want to be on the receiving end of Deryn’s smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellish as Puck Himself

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at derynandlilit.tumblr.com

Sometimes Deryn smiles a girlish smile, dimpled and mischievous. (Hellish, Deryn laughs, as Puck himself, or so her aunties complain.) The smile makes her look a bit like her mother, as Mrs. Sharp appears in the only photograph Deryn has of her. (But Lilit will never tell Deryn this; she has learned that the affection Deryn has for her mother is secret and grudging).

Deryn’s smile is for little moments, for when she licks the glaze of a cinnamon bun off her fingers or thumbs through old sketchbooks, for when she watches hot air balloons drift over London, strange, sun-smudged flecks of color. She smiles at Alek when he is not looking.

Lilit loves her smile, waits for the slow way it slides over Deryn’s lips and eyes. ”You look like someone adores you,” Lilit tells her, once.

Deryn winks. “Someone does,” she says, and for one dizzy moment, her odd expression baffles Lilit. Lilit does not know who she is talking about. Alek, perhaps — or someone else. 

It has crossed Lilit’s mind that a part of her will always want to be on the receiving end of that smile. She wants to glance up from writing letters or translating documents or repairing the discreet, elegant machines that are gradually finding their way into the offices of the Zoological Society, and find Deryn watching her with that smile. Already, Lilit feels her body snag on the pleasure of it. 

But it has also crossed her mind that for all her yearning — tucked away so deep that she is only sometimes aware of it — she has never dared to look.

She does not quite know what she would do if she _did_ look and found Deryn’s smile turned on her.


End file.
